Moonlight with You
by sapphire99
Summary: The Yagami family takes a trip to California but Light has to be left alone in the house with L. Light has to endure living with L for 2 weeks but eventually he starts to be more kind. CH8 up! And a twisted ending coming up in probably the next update!
1. The First Night

"And since you are a part of the investigation team, I expect you to do your part. I'll leave you here." Mr. Yagami explained as he placed his luggage on the side of the table. Mrs. Yagami, and Sayu also prepared their luggage for tonight. The whole family was to leave for California to meet someone. Now this someone was not mentioned by Mr. Yagami to Light which left a big puzzle on his mind.

Light looked around, seeing all the other detectives who would escort his family to the airport. Light kept a very calm atmosphere inside him. "I understand, father."

"So, we must leave, I guess." Mr. Yagami checked his watch which read 8PM. With a few final words to Light, the whole family went outside where two black limos awaited the Yagami family.

"Goodbye for now, oni-chan," Sayu hugged his brother. He mother followed, with a kiss on Light's forehead.

"Father, are you going to leave L here?" Light questioned as his father lowered the window of the limo. The other detectives boarded the other limo.

Suddenly Mr. Yagami remembered the sleeping L inside their house. "Oh, L took the liberty of staying here with you since the headquarters would be closed. Don't worry now, Light. It's just for two weeks. I left you two some money on the table, which I think will be good for a week. I'll package the other amount of money next week."

The convoy left. 'L should not get in my way.' Light thought as he went inside the gate and into the house.

Light noticed that the sofa was empty. He was sure L was sitting there in his usual position only the head was lowered. 'Where's that bastard?' he thought as he looked around. But L was nowhere to be found until he thought that maybe he wasn't downstairs. "My room!" Light rushed upstairs to see a broken lead on the floor. There were no more questions. L had entered the room.

Slowly, Light opened the door. He saw the light which came from the television. He could tell that someone was watching 'Tom and Jerry' and saw a pile of black hair beside his bed. That was probably L for he sat on the floor possibly with that funny position of his.

"L…." Light said, his voice calm and a bit friendlier. L noticed the presence of Light and turned to him.

"Shh…" he whispered. "Call me Ryuzaki. No, perhaps Ryuga Hideki at least when we're at school." Light didn't reply. "Did you come to join me?" L said with a very surprised tone.

"Well then, Ryuzaki, let's eat our supper now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Light-kun, you must be really bored here," L commented as he watched Light as he fried some eggs on the pan. "There's a small supply of sweets in here."

"I don't have a sweet tooth. No one here in this family has." Light replied as he tossed the eggs on a plate and was about to sprinkle some salt on them when L suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Light-kun," L smiled. His smile faded as his face turned serious. "I prefer sugar than salt."

"I… I see, Ryuzaki." Light freed himself from L's grip. "Don't you get fat when you eat too much sugar and chocolates? I mean, I've seen you eat lots of them back in the headquarters."

"If you think you'll get fat from eating sugar, then truly you will. But I think differently." L replied as he took out a lollipop from his pocket.

Right, Light would've known about that. He knew about that. He just wanted to have something to fill in the building tension from him as L gripped his hand.

There was a couple of awkward silence between the boys as they ate their supper. All that could be heard was the clicking of the spoon and fork as they hit the plate.

"Ryuzaki, you should sleep in my room. I'll take Sayu's room."

"Light-kun, do you have a comforter and a blanket?" L said as he jumped to the sofa.

"Of course. But I'm sure my bed's comfortable." Light assured.

"No, Light-kun. I want you to sleep in your room with me." At this instant Light blushed but he was more embarrassed about himself aside from the fact that he blushed. "I would prefer to sleep in the living room but I don't want to be alone. I saw a couch in your room. I'm sure that'll be comfortable."

"Er... I see. Okay, follow me."


	2. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!

"Your room smells like an old man's room, Light-kun." L commented as Light let him in his room. The comment was truly to irritate Light but he managed to ignore it. Light, as much as possible, wanted to treat L as a friend. He was thinking that this was one of L's ways to investigate whether he was Kira or not. So he had to keep his cool. "Light-kun please put the couch beside the window. I enjoy seeing the moon, you know. It's like a world far away from us. Perhaps a haven…"

Light for some reason halted, half surprised and half with a thought of mock. He didn't know if he should believe the detective who had always been after Kira.

"Light-kun let me do it." The next thing Light knew was that the couch was moved to the window by L. "You are easily moved." L commented without noticing the smile on his always serious face. Light sighed and was forced to put a smile.

"We have to do some shopping tomorrow, after class. Would you like to come with me?" Light thought he had to be more kind to L for now.

"Sure, I'd like that. But I guess we have to walk to the market."

"Ryuzaki, you don't know how to drive?"

"I've always had Watari to drive for me. But since the headquarters was closed and he had to leave too, I don't have anyone to drive for me but you."

'Surely, do I look like a driver to you?' Light thought as he was forced to put up another smile. "Well, my father won't let me drive his car. So I guess we'll just walk."

L broke out a small laugh as he tucked himself in the most comfortable position he could have on the couch and covered himself with the blanket. L then opened the window and gazed upon the dark sky.

"Ryuzaki, are you sure you want the window open?" Light questioned as he sat on his bed, opening a book. It has become a hobby of him to read some books before sleeping. "You might get colds if you leave it open."

"I'll leave it open for a while. I have so many things in kind right now." L suddenly noticed the book Light was reading. "What's that?"

"A book…. Now, Ryuzaki, if you don't mind, I have to finish reading this book." Light replied without looking at L. he scrolled on the pages and began reading.

"Seriously, Light-kun, what's that? I'm interested."

'It seems like this monkey didn't understand me.' Light thought. He smiled again and looked at L. "You're tired, right? I'll lend you this book if you want. But for the meantime, I have to finish it."

L laughed as if to mock Light. He jumped off his couch and sat beside Light who looked at him with a disgusted look. "Ryuzaki!" L shouted but not so loud to be heard by the neighbor.

"I've read some of her works too," L said as he pushed the book forward and recognized the author of the book. The book almost hit Light's face which really pissed him off. "Her style of writing is very well. I especially liked her book about the serial killer who had gone insane because of some voodoo cults."

'Seriously, did she ever write a book like that or did he just make that up to mock Kira.' Light thought as he tried to ignore the detective who was trying hard to get to his nerve. L bit his thumb gently and grinned at Light who was putting his whole heart into reading the sentence for the twentieth time. It's really hard to read when some monkey tried to provoke you.

"Ryuzaki," Light tried to control his rage and placed the book on the table beside his bed. "I think it's getting late. Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

L finally nodded and went back to his couch. 'I'm finally getting some rest.' Light thought as he turned off the lamp.

But Light hasn't even closed his eyes when he heard a hum. It was a bit familiar to him but he thought the one who was humming was horrible at it. Light slowly turned to the other side and saw L. He definitely was a bad singer. He couldn't even hum!

Finally Light recognized the song. It was a song taught when you're still in kindergarten. He could remember the lyric of the song and sang on his mind as L hummed the tone.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

The tone then continued and repeated. Repeated and repeated.

"Ryuzaki, you're bad at it…" Light murmured as L shifted his eyes toward the young Yagami. L gave a small smile then closed his eyes. "Right… it's getting late. We should take a rest." Light turned away from L.


	3. A Little Date

It has been a few days after L and Light began their little get together. And in that time, Light had a hard time coping up with things. L began to answer phone calls and for some reason, he would stay up late and talk and talk on the phone. It was later in school that Light found out that those phone calls were from some of his admirers. He just had to laugh about it.

"Light-kun, I didn't know you had interesting friends." L said after putting off the phone.

Light smirked at L. He took his school bag and stopped in front of L who was seated in the couch of the living room. "You don't want to be late, Ryuzaki. I heard you were going to have a date with one of my interesting friends."

L wore a blank expression and bit his thumb. He had to go to school but he didn't prefer to bring a bag with him. Everything was stuffed on his head. "If that's what you call it, Light-kun. But it would be a double date."

"Then who's the other pair?"

"You… and Misa of course." L replied casually as they walked to school.

"Misa and me? I don't get it." Light glanced at his watch.

"But Light-kun, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah whatever. Tell me 'cause I don't have time." Light replied as they went inside the train. Light hurriedly took a seat and opened a book about health. He had to read some few notes before they take up a test later.

"Um… it's kind of embarrassing but…"

"Yes, I don't have much time. So, what is it?"

"Can you teach me…"

"What?"

L lowered his head and whispered, "how to date…"

"What?" Light sounded more irritated. As he looked at the wide-eyed monkey sitting in his funny position beside him. 'I can't believe this monkey has a social life.' Light thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, this is a date…" L wondered as he took a sip from his very sweet tea. They were seated at the rear part of the café, Light's favorite spot. L had to bring with him a plastic full of sugar cubes whenever they went to school or in the cafeteria.

"Looks like it." Light said, placing a hand under his chin and looking as far away as possible from L. "But I prefer to call it a rehearsal, for your date on Friday."

"What should I do?" L questioned.

"I don't know… maybe you should introduce yourself properly to the girl."

"Right." L straightened his back on his seat. "I am Ryuga Hideki."

Light sighed. "So maybe you could improve on that. How about you offer her a drink?"

L nodded and handed Light his drink. He then took out a plastic full of sugar cubes and poured its contents in the tea. "You know, the concentration of sugar in this tea is at least 70. And do you know what a sugar is? It is any of a group of simple carbohydrates found in many plants that are sweet-tasting, crystalline, and soluble in water. It is also – "

"Shut up!" Light shouted. L's mouth fell open. He had this longing ever since he graduated college. He wanted to tell everyone how great sugar is. And now he had to hold back again. Even a genius like Light didn't want to hear about sugar.

Light looked around, seeing some faces fixed up on their table. He was thankful they took the seat on the rear where nobody could hear or see them… unless you made such noise.

All of a sudden Light grabbed L by the hand and dragged him outside the cafeteria.

"Light-kun, are you alright?"

"Ryuzaki, you're worse than a child… let's go home for now. I can't take those people looking at us as if we're some freaking clowns in park attractions."

"Sure, but, will you still help me out?"

"Of course, nobody will take you seriously if you acted like that." Light was trying to contain his temper. He should've begun the lecture at home, where no one would peek in.

"Thank you, Light-kun." L said in a cheerful yet monotonous tone, matching it with his blank expression.


	4. Confusion

"Ryuzaki, let's change positions, okay?" 

"Right, Light-kun."

"Are you ready? Here I come."

"Ah! Light-kun, it hurts."

"Oh come on, Ryuzaki. It's because your position is wrong! Bend your legs. There, lower them."

"You mean like this? I don't think I can hold much longer with this position."

"You will have to if you want to play with me. Hey! What are you doing?"

"Can't we take a rest? We're soaked in our own sweat."

"Okay, okay." Light grinned and wiped a towel across his face. It's been three days after they started the 'date rehearsals' for L. And for Light it was the hardest part of being with the monkey. It was a good thing they began to play tennis. Light then was told that L had a little knowledge in tennis the first time they played at school. "Here, Ryuzaki." The brunette handed L a bottle of water and sat on the grass of the Yagami garden. L however, didn't look tired at all. He was simply staring at whatever he desired with an expressionless face.

"Arigatou, Light-kun. I'm really happy, you know." L gazed at Light and noticed that somehow he was blushing. "Are you happy, Light-kun?"

It made Light think. They've been together day and night for several days yet he was so neutral about it. Just then he remembered about the Kira case. "Aren't you suspecting me of being Kira?"

"Hmm…" L wondered as he took out a bar of chocolate from inside his back pocket. "I'm not in the mood now, Light-kun. I know you're Kira but I don't know how to put it into words for the police and everyone else."

Light made a very vexed face. Like how many damned times did he have to deny it. But somehow he managed to put up a smile and it felt a lot more realistic than whenever L tried to convince his father that he's Kira. "If only I could prove you wrong, Ryuzaki, I'd be happier. "

"When was the time you felt the happiest?" L bolted a question out of the blue which made Light say "what". Light gazed at the detective and murmured, "eh?"

"It's okay, you didn't have to answer that." L flashed a weird smile. It was kind of hard to figure out. It was like Mona Lisa's smile.

"Well," Light gazed upon the blue sky. It had been a while since he was asked such an easy and opinionated question. All that he got since he entered kindergarten were questions that needed factual answers. "When asked such a question, one would answer when he was born. But that's unintelligent. For me, the happiest time was... well, never mind me. How about you?"

"Hmm... Light-kun, now that you've asked me about that. Everytime I feel happy, I consider that the happiest."

'Why are you suddenly blabbering about happiness, Ryuzaki?' Light thought. Light felt a bit awkward about the situation. The famous monkey detective L and his target 'Kira' were starting to get good relations. It was just damn crazy. Not to mention the fights they had back in the headquarters and his crazy ideas like the handcuffs.

"Light-kun," suddenly Light noticed the detective's pallid face close into his with wondering yet almost blank expression on his face.

"Wh-what is it, Ryuzaki?" Light backed away from the leaning detective. Perhaps he had something on his face - a drip of icing from the cake? But he well remember that he didn't touch the cake himself.

"Nothing." L blurted out as he returned to his previous position on the grass, staring up at the blue sky. But Light was sure there was something. Whether it was good or not, he felt something back there.

'Would you like to kiss?' Holy... It made his hairs stand on the back of his neck. He was just so happy that he didn't say that out loud or he could've died of heart attack.

"What?" L murmured as if he heard what Light said in his mind. "I don't mind if you put it like that." L shifted his look on Light's hands which were, without the brunette's knowledge, shaking.

'What the -!' Light was definitely panicking. 'Was he some damn mind reader?!' He had to do something in this situation before it worsens but everyone's a fool about love. Geez...

"You don't look fine, Light-kun. I shall leave." And with that, L rose from his seat and went inside the house.

It felt like a thorn was pulled out of his chest; that was exactly how Light felt. A few minutes after L left he was still shaking and he couldn't control the drops of sweat on his face. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He couldn't just sleep in the same room as L. No, he couldn't.

For the next two days, Light saw himself as a maniac. He couldn't come closer to L for less than 3 meters. He even began growing eye bags just like L because he couldn't sleep at night. L didn't want to be separated from him as he faked a reason that he was scared of the dark. At least L's eye bags were still four times thicker than his.

0000000009009090909

"Ne, Ryuga-kun, I'm having a hard time studying these." Light overlooked at L who was mingling with some girls in the class. He had been reading the same sentence about twenty times but every time he was close to getting the thought of it, another girl would push in a question for L and L would answer fairly. He would just be lost.

"Acids and bases. Hmm... isn't this topic tackled in elementary level?" L, who sat on his usual position, remarked. Obviously, it was just something to get his attention. "BRA, and BRB."

"Eeh?" The girl said in a Misa-like manner but more annoying. "Were you peeking in on my underwear, Ryuga!?" It almost made Light throw up on his book.

"No," L said plainly. "BRB. Bases turn Red litmus paper to Blue. And BRA. If it's Blue to Red, it's acidic. It's like everyone thinks I'm a perverted monkey here."

"No, no!" The girl waved her hands on the air to disprove L since the talk was just to flirt. "Thank you, Ryuga-kun. Say, how would you like it if you and I go to the cinema after class, huh?"

"Sorry... my schedule's a bit hectic. Plus, I have some on-going sessions with Yagami-kun."

"Whaaaaaat!?" The girl jumped in surprise. "But..."

"Bye bye." L rose from the chair and waved carelessly on the girl and headed off.

'Just what the heck was that monkey thinking?' Light thought as he shut his book close. Then he heard L's voice again in his mind, echoing what he just said to the girl.

A/N: Please leave a review.. But it's alright if you don't. I don't know. Anyway, thanks to those who gave their reviews. And, thanks also to those who cared to read whether it's just a scanning or whatever method you use.

Thanks again.


	5. Je Ne Sais Quoi

Just FRIENDS

"Ryuzaki, the first thing you must consider when you are in a date is time. And we're going to be late." Light shouted from the living room. He had been waiting for L for the past few minutes.

"Sorry, Light-kun. I didn't know what to wear." L presented himself in his usual fashion as he emerged from the stairs. "Ah, Light-kun," L said in a more lively tone. "You are too formal." And back to his monotonous tone. "You are comparable to an average working man of Japan."

Light examined himself. He was wearing blue shirt underneath a coat and jeans. Well, there was nothing wrong with that, at least he thought. "I think we better get going." Light endured the insult – again. And with a final recap of what L had learned about dating, the boys left the house.

"Light!" Misa called out. Light and L were still another lamp post away yet Misa's eyes never failed to recognize Light. She was accompanied by another young girl, probably L's date.

The other girl was the total opposite of Misa. Perhaps, she was suited to be L's girl. In fact, she almost had the same fashion statement as L's. She was wearing a black loose top and green jogging pants. It was weird, just like L. Her hair was long and straight and her hair was kept from her eyes by a little butterfly clip. Her blue eyes were hidden beneath her 80s-looking glasses.

As soon as the boys reached them and L introduced himself, the girl smiled with a little hint of blush on her cheeks. "I'm Ryuga Hideki. Pleased to meet you, Aya."

"I already know that, Ryuga-kun." She smiled again at the expressionless face in front of her. After that, Misa grabbed Light's arm and cuddled him.

"Shall we go then?" Light suggested, as he felt the tension between the other pair build up. L might be the cleverest next to him, but he was no good at romance. Light thought this could be a little fun since he had more advantage than L.

"I know!" L agreed and raised a hand as if to propose something. "Why don't we watch a movie? How about the one entitled 'How To Kill A Killer'? I heard good feedbacks about that."

"Eh?" Misa protested, prolonging the 'e' sound.

"Yeah, that's kind of uninteresting. How about 'The Detective Who Never Saw Tomorrow'? My friends recommended me that movie. They said it was a good watch." Light answered back.

"I guess you're right, Yagami-kun. Ryuga Hideki stars that film, right? Let's watch that." L agreed and nipped at his thumb. Misa jumped, a bit overwhelmed while Aya stayed quiet beside L.

Light couldn't help looking at L, after seeing him holding hands with Aya as they strolled on the street for the cinema. "Something wrong, Light-kun?" Misa questioned with a worried face. Light suddenly shook out of it. He shouldn't have worried about L whether he would do some blunders or not. Or was that what he's really worried for? Snap out of it!

He forced a smile on his face which brought back Misa's.

0919191919585858737373737929292929214141414

"Light-kun, thank you." L smiled as he took off his worn out shoes and went inside the Yagami house. The brunette whom he thanked followed inside. "I couldn't have properly done it without the script you gave me."

Light laughed a little and replied, "Nah Ryuzaki, it was all you. Nothing could have been more perfect than you."

Holy… it just slipped. Shit…

But to L it didn't seem to matter. He was just holding a glass of water close to his face and was eyeing Light. Light felt drops of sweat drip from his cheek as he stared at L's blank face. The scene now was frozen – no movement from either of the two except for the oxygen they inhaled in.

He shouldn't have slipped.

'I shouldn't have slipped… I shouldn't have slipped… I shouldn't have slipped… I shouldn't have slipped… I shouldn't have slipped… I shouldn't have slipped…. I'm stupid… I'm stupid… I'm stupid… I'm stupid…' The two still didn't move. It was like a still picture – one who looked constipated and the other, expressionless.

Light wondered how L felt about what he had just said. It was really hard to break in L's barrier which was his rock-hard face. His face was really stiff and firm. He couldn't even see through his eyes.

"Light-kun…" L whispered and began to advance toward the brunette who was clueless of what to do. "Light-kun, you are…"

Light shut his eyes closed as he felt the atmosphere changed. It might just be in the newspaper the next morning – a boy was harassed by a monkey detective. Oh…

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands around him. He opened his eyes. It was a reaction due to what the monkey did. "Ryuzaki… I am…"

"Thank you." L muttered under his breath which sent a different sensation on Light's neck. "Light-kun you really are…"

"Wh-what?" Light didn't see it coming. Early this day he made fun of the detective but later on he became more uncomfortable with him. Something changed in him. He didn't know it. The brunette unconsciously felt himself wrap his hands on L's back.

'He has good soft skin… his body's more slender than I thought… his… his breath on my neck feels warm.' Light thought.

"Light-kun, you really are a friend of mine." L released Light from his grip. The brunette was stunned to hear. It wasn't what he thought it would be. Perhaps, he shouldn't have thought of it. It was a transgression. He should go to church and have confession more often, he thought. Light swallowed and smiled as L proceeded to the stairs. "Good night." L waved a hand at Light who was still in a state of confusion.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Light decides too stay away from L as much as he could to suppress the feelings inside him. But the tide is somehow against him after receiving a phone call from Sayu telling him that the trip would be extended. Now the two boys must work for a while to earn money while the family is still on the trip.

New consequences coming up!

Now, let's get those reviews coming in, okay? Okay!

Onegai!!! Thank you in advance!

Another thing... I updated because of the reviews. Thanks again, really!


	6. Extended!

-  
Light, 

How are you doing there with Ryuzaki? I sincerely hope that you two are getting along together.

By the way Onii-chan, it's really good to spend Christmas vacation here in California. I have new friends now and I'm beginning to learn more about their lifestyle. It's really a lot of fun. Oopsy! By the way, I'm very sorry to report to you that our little vacation's been extended. Well, I don't really know why but I'm happy about it.

Father said that he couldn't send you money right now. He also said that it would be critical - or something like that. Well, I guess you should find a part time job for the meantime with Ryuzaki.

Miss you! Ja!

Sayu

00000000000

That was the end of the e-mail sent by Sayu, Light's sister. It was dawn, just about 3am. Light didn't have time to yawn as the news struck him hard. And he thought what thing would be critical - or something like that in his family's trip?

Light didn't realize it until his head hit the keyboard, causing it to press a few letters on it. The young Yagami shook his head in disbelief. He was just thinking of how he would spend his days after the rest of the Yagamis came back. First of all, L would be out of his sight┘ at least he'd see him in the quarters. Light rolled his head a little causing a few more characters to appear on the screen. By the way he was writing a reaction paper about a play their class had recently watched.

At the moment Light thought he would have a nervous breakdown. He couldn't take it to live another week with the man he had been most eager to avoid. Probably he would rather see Misa than Ryuzaki.

"Sarpasa thyguuj." Light heard a voice behind him. "hujikk ghy." It was probably Ryuzaki. Of all the person in the world - Light even remembered calling himself stupid because of him. "Light-kun, you have interest in writing in codes? What does 'sarpasa' mean anyway?" L moved beside the computer and gazed heavily at the screen. He was trying to break the code which didn't even exist! After a few minutes without a single response, L muttered a few words. "I thought I was the only one who could be weird. I see you have a different method writing too. How did you do that, Light-kun? Must be in the genes, huh."

Light, who was in the middle of stress and sleep forcefully opened his eyes at the remark. Oh, L never failed to make him look stupid. "What are you up to right now?"

"Light-kun," L pulled a chair and sat on it in his usual fashion.

"What?" Light wished it didn't concerned anything personal or sentimental. He really wanted to get away from him before he could turn himself into some guy seeking for another guy. Light groaned when he didn't receive an answer.

"Nevermind about that. Let's just talk about what's upsetting you." Light rolled his head a bit, adding a few more characters on his report.

"Nevermind me. Just go somewhere I can't see you." L rubbed his chin.

"Christmas vacation will begin this week. If I'm not mistaken, tomorrow will be our last day. So what are you doing after that?" L questioned, a bit frustrated that he was talking to a genius who didn't sat the way he did. Thus, reducing his reasoning abilities or perhaps everything that connected to human intelligence down to 60 percent or lower.

"Me? I'll just be staying here." Light almost forgot, he had to tell L about the news. "Ryuzaki, my family won't be coming back for the meantime."

"I see," Lcommented. "It appears to me that that means I have to stay for a longer period of time."

"You don't really have to." Light forced a smile. "I can manage."

The detective pouted, "It's okay. I want to stay."

Those words confused Light. Be glad that he would stay? Or be upset? Suddenly words came out of his mouth. And he didn't expect those to come. "I'm glad."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The last day of classes had passed. Christmas vacation had began. Light and L spent the whole day together, hoping for some part-time job. It worked for Light since he was accepted in a retail store. He sure was after the manager knew his amazing knowledge.

It didn't work for L. Perhaps it was because of his appearance. But Light had a feeling that L did it on purpose. He acted more fatuously. However karma was always there. L was almost forced to work in an amusement park, particularly in the "Horror House". If he hadn't told Light that he had a stomach ache, which he faked but worked well, he would now be probably inside the "Horror House", scaring otherpeople.

The boys went home at about 5pm. The trip was silent, Light didn't talk and so did L.

"Ryuzaki," Light faked a smile as he sat on his bed while L arranged his chair beside the open window of Light's room. "I'm leaving early tomorrow. So if you will, please do my chores while I'm gone."

"You don't have to tell, Light-kun. That's the least I can do for now." L squeezed himself in the couch.

Light suddenly realized something that would add up to his tension with the detective. It's like a husband and wife relationship, he thought. Light suddenly felt chills down his spine as he looked at the detective who was already asleep. Light suddenly felt an uncomfortable urge within him. His palms felt cold and he could feel his heart throbbing. He didn't realize it until he was on his feet. He stared for a moment on the detective. On the sleeping figure he saw something that felt like a warm sanctuary for his desire. Then he walked a few steps and halted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light opened his eyes and found out that it was L who was pinching his nose.

"Light-kun, you were moaning. I thought you're having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up. But suddenly you called my name. Did I try to kill you in your dreams?" L removed his thin hand on Light's nose after realizing that he was already awake and there's no need for that anymore.

Light scratched his eyes and discovered that his hands were cold and shaking.

"Aren't you going to work today?" Light was reminded.

"Oh crap!" Light pretended to be panicking and ran to the shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'What the hell was I dreaming about?' Light thought as he walked on the street. 'Was that a warning or what? What does that mean? Oh crap! Why did he even have to hear me say his name? Was he suspicious of me?'

The questions kept running on his mind until a familiar girl bumped him.

Golden-hair in pigtails. Black dress which complemented her white skin. It was Amane Misa.

"Light!" She shouted which irritated Light. He was just a few inches away from her and she shouted with that annoying voice of hers. He wasn't deaf for cryin' out loud.

"Misa, don't you have a shooting today for your new commercial?" Light smiled.

"Shooting?" Misa repeated to herself, as if she didn't know. "Misa-chan was about to visit you." She just had the right tool to confuse herself. Right, and now she's confused if she really was going to shoot a commercial today.

"Never mind, Misa. I'm on my way to my new job. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Light glanced at his watch, as if he didn't care.

"Misa-chan will come! But for the meantime, she has to shoot her commercial." Misa kissed Light on the cheek and left. "Ja!"

Light shook his head as Misa left. He couldn't even think of kissing her. He only thought that she might have to shoot something today but she didn't know it herself. Light thought, 'compared to L, she was...'

Light halted. Compared to L, he thought. This couldn't be. This certain feeling deep inside of him was starting to interfere again. Just like last night, and the night before, and so on. He wanted to forget. Misa could be useful but her futility knocks him off. But, he might as well give it a try. He'd definitely do anything to kill that feeling.

That night too, Misa didn't come. And so, Light and L were alone in the house.

"Ryuzaki, dinner's prepared." Light sat on the chair and waited for the detective whom he called from his room.

"What are we having tonight?" L emerged from the stairs.

"Steak." Light sat on the opposite side where the detective sat.

"What's for dessert?" L began to eat.

Light got up and opened the fridge. It took him some time until he took out a bag, full of sweets.

"Oh no," L looked stunned, his expression just like when the first time he heard of shinigamis. His eyes were round then suddenly he grinned as the brunette lay the bag in front of him. "I have seen these candies, Light-kun. I just can't remember where..." L rubbed his chin while Light sighed.

"Commercial?" Light gave the detective a clue.

"Oh, right. These were the candies endorsed by Misa. I saw it on TV a while ago. But, Light-kun, why did you buy me these? I thought they were expensive."

Light himself didn't know either. He knew he had to when he saw it, unconsiously thinking that L would love it. "Umm... I had some extra money, so I thought, why not? Just enjoy the treat Ryuzaki. It's not going to happen very often."

L slowly nodded in agreement. "Anyway, we'll share."

"Hn?" Light said in a whisper. "N-no thanks, Ryuzaki. I bought that for you."

L gave him a suspicious look - on that was really hard to read. It was sort of a mixture of grin, enthusiasm, and a whole lot of others. Light always thought that L's barricade was the hardest to penetrate. "For me?" He questioned. Light felt cold because he really hated situations like this. He hated being confronted.

"Ryuzaki, why are you looking at me like that?" Light tried to fake a smile. 'Damn it, L! Stop looking at me like that!' Light thought.

"Nothing, I just feel like it." L put up a faint smile, as if he had just proven that Light is Kira. " And... I was just wondering... you've been acting weird, Light-kun. Is there..." L halted as he watched Light's sweat drip from the corner of his face.

'What is he talking about?! Does he know about... no... I must keep my cool.' Light thought and tried to match the detective's smile. "Wh-what is it?" Light always had much confidence in him but this time his lips were shaking and his hands were, too.

"Hn, nevermind Light-kun. I'll go ahead." L rose from his seat and headed to the stairs. Light knew that L had gone but somehow, there was something he was hiding in his smile just before he left. It was as if he knew something about Light which made him look stupid. 'What was up with that monkey?' The young Yagami thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well... I hope you like it. I'm really not feeling well today. Sorry.


	7. Denials

The vacation both for L and Light was a bit uneventful. Light continued with his part-time job while L did his best to keep the house as clean as possible. And even before they knew it, it was just two days before Christmas.

It was that night, that Light went home from his job to ask L what gift he▓d like for Christmas. Or at least that's what he intended to do.

⌠Ryuzaki,■ Light began as he joined the detective on the dining table. L on the other hand was busy constructing a tall building out of toothpicks on the table.

L stayed focus on what he was doing and replied in a bored tone, "What is it, Light-kun?" Light's enthusiasm somehow perished but he went on anyway.

For what reason? He didn't himself either. Was it because they're going to spend Christmas together or something else? Light didn't want to go deeper into that thought so before L could put the last piece of toothpick on his empire state building, he spoke, "What do you want for Christmas?" He said it as casual as possible to hide... nothing. He didn't look at the detective instead he eyed the floor.

L halted, slowly putting the right piece on the top. "This tower would not collapse if I give it a push here." L didn't seem to hear what the brunnette had just asked him and pointed at the lower portion of his tower. Light gave him a confused look as he continued, "But if I will push it up here," he pointed at the top part. "It wouldn't. Maybe just the top part itself where I will apply the force but not the whole body. My theory is this tower is comparable to the human body and the nature of the person. Do you believe me, Light-kun?"

Light was speechless. He didn't know how to react since he barely listened. He was preoccupied of thoughts of what L would answer to him. So he just stared blankly at L, hoping he would end his blabberings and just answer his question.

"It's comparable to you. Strong in the mind but not in the heart." L showcased to Light a grin and made him feel terrible. "Anyway, I'd not like a gift, Light-kun. Letting me stay in your house is more than enough for me."

Light was suddenly relieved of the tension and felt a drop of cold sweat run down his temple. "Are you sure?"

"Buy me anything from the cakeshop down the street we pass by before going to school. I guess we could share the treat for Christmas eve." L got up from his seat and headed to the staircase. "I have a present for you as well Light-kun. Goodnight." He waved a hand and disappeared through the stairs.

Light sighed and gazed at the tower or building L constructed. 'Strong in the mind but not in the heart...' Light thought deeply. 'Oh shit!' Light almost said aloud. 'He didn't figure it out. He certainly did not.' Light felt something build up in his stomach. It was a feeling you'd have when you have your first ride on a ferry. 'What am I thinking! There's nothing to know more than the fact that I am Kira.' Light brushed a hand against his styled hair. And now his hair was just as messy as L's.

Just before Light was about to follow L to his room the phone echoed loudly and just for the curiosity that it might be Sayu or his parents he went to answer.

"Light-kun!" Misa screeched so deafeningly that the brunette moved the phone away from his ear as he winced in pain. And now he felt sorry for himself for answering the phone. "Light-kun this is Misa-chan!"

"I can definitely identify you from your voice, Misa." Light slowly recovered. "What is it in the middle of the night?"

"Christmas is about to approach, Light-kun. Two days away." Misa, on the other side of the phone had to count in her slender fingers in front of a calendar with the bold number 25 decorated with pink hearts and flowers. "Misa has a gift for you!" Light raised an eyebrow. "Light-kun, would you be happy if you will... spend Christmas eve with Misa-chan?" Misa crossed her fingers and shut her eyes closed, hoping for Light's affirmative response.

Light on the other hand was anxious with his mind battling over an argument. He thought that this could he his only chance to shake L out of his mind. He thought this was the only way to prove to himself his odium to the only hindrance to being a god. He had to eliminate him. He could prove himself by going out with Misa, right? Besides, Misa could be a lot helpful for him in the future. She had always been willing to do anything for him... even die for him which for a fact, he knew the monkey detective would never do for him. What the -?

"Of course," Light said in a very faint and uncertain voice. And there went Misa's loud shrill cries again and he had to make distance from the phone. At this very moment something inside him felt regret.

"Light-kun, Misa-chan loves you very much! I will do my best to prepare for tomorrow. I will cook for you, Light-kun! Misa-chan promises you will not regret it. Misa's gift is precious for her as well! See you tomorrow!" Misa put down the phone.

Light was confused. "Why did I even say yes? Now I'm caught in between." Light eyed the stairs which led to the room he and L shared ever since his family left for California. 'Why did it even have to come to this?' he thought as he wearily climbed the stairs.

The next day, surprisingly, Light woke up at 12 noon. Upon opening his eyes, he got up and rushed down the stairs. No Ryuuzaki was there to greet him. Instead he found a piece of paper folded on the table. He opened it as quickly as he could and recognized it was L's handwriting. -  
Light-kun,

I'll be down at the cakeshop to make reservations for later. You know well that a lot of people will buy theirs so we have to make sure to reserve one for ourselves. Sweets are a must! Anyway, your lunch is on the fridge. Just heat it up.

Ryuuzaki ---

Light almost laughed at the end. The signature made him so because the real signature was a big "L" but was erased and replaced with "Ryuuzaki". But Light's bliss soon turned into a haze after remembering what he and Misa talked over the phone last night. And if he was really going to spend the night with Misa, he'd have to tell Ryuuzaki. Light felt a tear roll down his eye. 'What the hell?!' he crumpled the paper in his hand and hastily went over the phone to call Misa up.

"Yes, yes?" Misa answered cheerfully.

"Misa, this is Light."

"Light-kun!! Misa-chan is delighted to hear your voice!"

Light was now used to the deafening cry Misa made and was hopefully able to tolerate it. But he had to say it... he had to apologize and say that he'd spend Christmas with Ryuuzaki.

"Misa has began her preparations! Misa-chan has cooked a lot for you, Light-kun. Misa-chan loves you!"

Light hesitated for a moment. "Misa, I... I..."

"What, Light-kun? Are you alright?"

"I love you." What the hell was that? Pride has already eaten him. He closed his eyes and thought why he said those words. Misa is good... willing to die for him. Misa could take away whatever he feels for L. He will love her forever and be successful with her.

"Misa-chan loves you very very very very very much!" Misa's voice echoed through Light's mind and he didn't feel anything towards it. He became annoyed.

"I'll be there later." Light put down the phone and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

'I'm not making any mistakes. Gods don't make one.' He thought repeatedly as the cold water hit his bare body. placed both hands firmly on the wall and lowered his head. 'I am going to be a god and gods don't feel any regrets in whatever they do.' The cold water at the beginning hit him like a thousand sharp knives but gradually it felt normal, as if the knives sprang away even before hitting his back. Light's eyes felt hot and as soon as he turned off the the shower and faced the mirror, he was shocked. Tears were uncontrollably falling from his eyes and the only thing that filled his thoughts were L.

'I'm not loving someone who's not loving me back.' He thought with sheer aghast.

As soon as he dressed and fixed himself up he went back to his bed and let himself drop on it. He felt so tired. Tired not because of studying but because of thinking. In fact this was the first time he did and it surprised him that thinking of such things could really wear out the focus of a person. Just then he heard the door open. It must be L. He got up and went down to see L in the kitchen, arranging the brown paper bags he probably bought from the market. Light noticed the box of cake on the table. He didn't waste his time and finally spoke.

"Ryuuzaki," he began.

"What is it, Light-kun?" L turned to face the brunnette.

"I'm sorry. But I have to leave before sunset. I'll be spending Christmas with Misa. She called up yesterday and invited me. It is sort of a date."

"Why are you requesting for forgiveness?" L beamed his unfathomable and expressionless face.

"I..." Light was lost for words to say. He just couldn't get into the thoughts of this man before him and he hated himself for that. L could've been hurt. "I know you went through all that just for us to have the perfect Christmas." Light's brows curled as L turned his back away from him and continued pulling out bags of candies and assorted goodies from the paper bags.

"Who said this is for you and me to share, Light-kun? I bought these for myself."

"But -"

"Misa called earlier this morning. I know about it so you need not say your apologies. I'm fine by myself." L folded the emptied bags and placed them on the counter. He got a bag of candies and went in front of the television and turned it on. "You should be on your way, Light-kun. There's heavy traffic on the street and you may not make it before supper to Misa's." L said as he opened a pack and gently placed it in his mouth.

Light sighed. It was all set and besides, L knew anyway. He should be going now. "I'm leaving and be back later tomorrow. Happy Christmas, L." Light got his coat and left the house without hearing L's response. But as he walked down the bus station he felt an utter anger in his heart. Why didn't L stop him? Was he alright by that? By spending the night all alone? Was Light not important to him? What kind of person was he anyway? He feels no sympathy for others. He is uncaring and insensitive.

Light's mind was full of such thoughts even when he got inside the bus and on until he reached the station where he got off the bus. Then while he was walking to Misa's apartment he felt a finger pressed against his forehead.

"Why a gloomy face, Light-kun?" Light was suddenly pulled out of haze and realized it was Misa. He didn't notice that all the time his eyebrows had curled up while he was in thoughts.

"Nothing. Now let's go." Light didn't even bother to greet her happily but of course Misa was still the same. Smiling and joyous - ignorant of Light's troubled mind.

Once there, Light was surprised to see Misa's room, particularly, the preparation she made. "What's that, Misa?" Light pointed to the bed which was fancily decorated with red rose petals and the red wine that sat on the table next to it.

"Misa-chan," Misa blushed as she spoke. "has decided that since Light-kun loves her, Misa's gift would be herself. Misa is willing to do this with you, Light-kun, since you are the reason she lives." Misa shifted her weight from one side to the other sweetly as she spoke, her face turning into a nice shade of red. Light was stunned at this. "I love you, Light-kun. Please prove to Misa-chan that you love her as well." Then she wrapped both hands around Light's waist.

Light was once again pressed by a thought. 'Is this it? Is this the only way to prove myself? Do I have enough courage to accept this or am I just afraid of admitting defeat against this feeling inside of me? Is this the only remedy?' Light's face was now showing his confused side. And Misa kept talking... figuring out why Light was so.

'I'm not making any mistakes. Gods don't make one. I am going to be a god and gods don't feel any regrets in whatever they do.' Light nodded and suddenly grabbed Misa's shoulders which made her gasp.

"Misa," he looked her straight in the eye. "I... l-love... you." And with that, the puzzled Misa was overjoyed, and gave him a tight hug. Light on the other hand wrapped his hands around her and as he did he was suddenly reminded of L on the night after they had the double date. The hug that L gave him made his heart race but this hug right now felt hollow.

He frowned.


	8. Finally Busted?

Chapter 8:

A/N: I needed to change some errors in here. But they were minimal, almost all on the grammar.

Chapter 8:

"Hello?" L lazily replied, furious of the person one the other end of the line, whoever he was. "Ah, Light-kun. What is it?"

"N-nothing." Light stuttered. "I just thought that… well…it's nothing really. I just wanted to check things out there."

L sighed, and a very long one. "I'm busy right now. Light-kun, you've called me for no less than ten times, the ones when you hung up excluded. I guess you're just nervous. Go ahead and talk to her." The detective hung up, leaving Light enraged at the same time confused.

"Who was that, Light?" Misa overheard the conversation. She was baking and currently on the process of mixing the batter. Light went over to the kitchen.

"Ryuzaki. Misa, why didn't you invite him on this dinner?" Light questioned.

"Ryuzaki?" Misa pondered. "Misa thought he already left yesterday. She didn't know Light, sorry!" Misa suddenly fell on her knees to beg Light for forgiveness. She was afraid that Light might get angry. Light sighed and came to pick her up.

"It's alright, Misa."

'Damn that monkey! He lied!' Light clenched his fist. 'How could he do this?' That was when it hit him. Maybe L didn't have any feelings for him, whether it be a friend or an acquaintance. Why?

Light suddenly had an urge of going home. He glanced at Misa who was now back at her old cheerful self. She was humming a happy song while mixing the batter. "Misa."

"Yes, Light?" Misa replied happily.

"I think I have to go home." Light blurted out.

"What? You are going to leave Misa-chan alone in here?" Misa rushed to Light and gave him a tight hug.

Light couldn't be as cold hearted as this. He sighed and gave her a pat on the head and replied, "Okay okay, Misa." He was surprised by his own softness.

"Really?!" Misa exclaimed, pouring herself out. "Misa is truly happy, Light. And she is most definitely glad that you are Kira."

The word Kira made Light's eyes twitch. He almost forgot about it. His plan to be a god, to live in a society where only good people reside. Anyone who opposes him must fall.

'L', Light thought.

00000000000000000000000000

"Light! Light!" Misa called out from the veranda. Colorful fireworks filled the sky and yet Light was the last person entertained. He was inside Misa's apartment, drinking wine as he boringly watched the girl outside the veranda jump for joy. "Light, there are a lot of fireworks this year!"

"I can see them from here, Misa." Light replied, smiling.

"Eh?" There went her long 'eh' which was very annoying. But before he knew it, Misa was already beside him, her face with a big frown. "What's the matter, Light-kun?"

Light turned away from her. What he wanted, Misa certainly couldn't give. He couldn't take this anymore. Weird pictures and thoughts filled his head. He almost resented himself for thinking such things.

"Light?" Misa shook him back to reality. And he sighed as soon as he saw the golden-haired lady before him.

'I can't be stuck with her forever.' Light thought silently with a small laugh. "Misa, I think I'm tired. Would you allow me on that bed?" Light said retiringly.

"Are you sick or anything, Light?" Misa guided the brunette to the bed. Light shook his head, so as not to make her worry. Once settled on the bed, Light was surprised as Misa didn't move from beside him. She was… definitely sleeping with him. Light made a confused look at her and all he got was a giggle. "Misa wants to make Light-kun feel better." Misa wrapped her hands on Light's waist. Light was too shocked to respond to her acts.

"H-hey," was all that he could utter. Then a finger was placed above his lips.

"Please, Light-kun, let Misa help you out on this one."

Misa gently covered Light's lips. Light couldn't believe this was happening… and he planned to give his first to the one he loved.

L.

BLAG!

Light didn't realize it – he pushed Misa away which caused her to fall from the bed.

"Ouch!" Misa was teary-eyed as she massaged her back. "Light, what's wrong?"

And just as though it was human instinct, he got up from the bed and helped Misa. "Sorry Misa, I think we're forgetting our limitations here. We're still young, Misa." He forced a smile which made him look constipated on the moment.

"Misa knows that, Light. But –" Light hushed her… a good thing for both of them.

Light glanced at his watch. "It's almost midnight, Misa. Why don't we watch the stars tonight," Light's intention was to make her feel better but Misa pouted.

"Light-kun, it's Christmas. Not an ordinary night. Light-kun and Misa will watch the fireworks."

"Ah, right." Light lightly pat his head for saying the wrong stuff. It was just that he couldn't get L out of his freaking mind, and he couldn't tell her that. "Shall we?"

Time passed, but L didn't miss a single second being on Light's mind. Misa kept blabbering about their life once they're married but Light didn't care. He didn't even respond to her, only a few nods after each of her long statements.

"Misa, I guess I should go home."

"What?!" Misa's eyes widened. "But… but… I… I haven't given you my present." Misa dropped her glass of wine on the table to clearly see Light's unenthusiastic face.

"Ryuzaki couldn't cook. He'll definitely feed on those sweets again." What the hell was that? He didn't know what he was saying. He didn't realize it, but he was already smiling and soon he couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry Misa. I need to use the phone, please."

0000000000000000000

"What?" L answered lazily.

"Ryuzaki," Light needed an excuse for this call.

"What is it?"

"Er... are you... I mean, h-how do you feel?" Of all the possible reasons, he'd admit this was the lamest. And it even came out from him. He heard L sigh from the other line. If only... he wanted to feel L's breath from that sigh.

"A-ah!" came L's expressionless tone.

"Wh-what is it, Ryuzaki?!" Light frantically inquired.

"Nothing. Light-kun, seriously, if you have something you've got to say, tell it right now. _The Simpsons New Year's Eve Special_ is about to air. So please." L sighed.

Something to say? Oh bluntly, Light would just like to tell him how stupid he had been for him ever since he moved in. In simpler matter, he just wanted to be with him.

"Light-kun?" L's voice seemed worried. "Are you hanging up again?"

"Ah, n-no, of course not, Ryuzaki."

"Then what is it you'd like to tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"You wouldn't phone me for more than twenty times for nothing, I suppose."

"Well... I... just... wanted to remind you that you have to clean the house after your little party before I get home." Light spoke so rapid that L wasn't able to catch it after he said the "just" part.

"Sure, Light-kun." L hoped his answer was somehow connected to what Light blabbered about. "Anything else?"

"N-nothing."

"Then I'm not going to expect any more calls or hang-up calls from you, right?"

"R-right." Light hated the fact that he's stuttering when he was not supposed to. Misa called out to Light and he rolled his eyes. "I've got to go, Ryuzaki."

"Ja." L hurriedly hung-up, which stunned Light. Was it because he wanted to get even in the hang-up calls? Was he that excited to see that _New Year's Eve Special_? Or was it because he didn't care at all? That would hurt, even if L would not admit it, all that he ever wanted to hear from Light was that he was really Kira.

"Misa," Light gave up and replaced the phone in its cradle and headed back to the room where Misa was found. "_The Simpsons New Year's Eve Special_. I'd like to see it."

"The Simp- what?" Misa scratched her head. She didn't catch that at all. Light smiled.

"Just turn on the television and scan for the stations. _The Simpsons_, you know them, right?"

"Oh, those creepy yellow creatures? Yep. Sure do, Light-kun." Misa reached for the remote control and began switching the channels, occasionally pausing whenever she saw something yellowish on the screen. And then she would continue switching channels, after confirming they were not the yellow creatures at all. Light on the other hand sat on the bed and watched the screen carefully, scanning each channel himself. But there were no yellow creatures. Misa had made over ten cycles of channel switching before frowning at Light. "No Simpsons, Light-kun."

The commercial breaks surely won't last more than eight minutes on screen. So why was L lying to him?

"Ah, I forgot. Well, do you have a TV Guide magazine for this week?" Light tried his best not to feel ireful.

"Yes. Here!" Misa got to her feet and reached for her drawers. She tossed out earlier issues of different magazines before finally handing Light what he needed. "Anyway, Light, why are you interested in such shows? I thought you were only into mind-enriching shows."

Light's eye twitched. "Er... it makes me laugh." It took a few minutes before he confirmed that L was lying. There was no Simpsons Special that would air that night. "That bastard monkey!"

"Wh-what?" Misa was stunned. "Mi-Misa-chan... a monkey?"

"No!" Light was outraged. "I'm leaving, Misa. I'm really sorry but I have to deal with that –" Light paused.

"B-but, who are you referring to, Light-kun?"

"I'll call you tomorrow." And Light stormed out of Misa's apartment.

000000000000000000000000

The heavy traffic didn't matter to Light. He just feel like he had to give Ryuzaki a strong blow on his face. But he's even angrier at his self for being affected by Ryuzaki's lies. Misa could lie to him all she want, but he barely even looked at the situation. But L was different.

As soon as Light got off the bus and finally out of the heavy traffic, he walked in a very fast pace home and seeing no light illuminated from inside the Yagami residence, he began to wonder. What was that monkey doing?

"Ryuzaki?" Light called out as soon as he got inside the house. He reached for the switch and turned on the light. The television was off; there were no traces of leftover sweets on the counter; everything looked untouched... or something like that. "He must be in my room."

Light concluded and went straight to his bedroom. "Ryuzaki?" He looked over the dark room but he could barely see anything besides the open window which is its current source of light. The light coming from the moon and the occasional fireworks that illuminated the sky allowed the brunette to see L's silhouette on the couch that sat beside the window.

"Light-kun..." L greeted with a feigned surprised tone and an expressionless face as he turned to meet the brunette. "You are home... a bit too early than your expected time of arrival."

"Yes," Light answered, his fury slowly leveled down after L's response. "I thought you were watching _The Simpsons Special_."

"Yeah, but it wasn't entertaining enough."

"Why so?"

"There should be an answer to that..." L pondered with delight. He simply loved challenges or anything where he could apply logic and intelligence. L, with an excited grin on his face, placed a thumb over his lip and continued to figure out an answer. Light on the other hand almost laughed.

"Why are you still thinking of an answer, Ryuzaki?" Light crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on the side of the door.

"It is surprising that I'm finding myself in a farce, Light-kun." L turned his back from Light and faced the window once again.

"Why?" Light felt that this conversation could lead him into something good. But his instincts were really not good at things where only a small amount of analysis and a whole lot of strong natural intuition could be applied. What's happening right now is spontaneous and he deduced that his goal in knowing what goes inside the detective's mind could be achieved in no less than 50 and the percentage kept soaring as he continued to question. All in all, this was a gamble... of his stupid curiosity.

One wrong move and he's finished. But he won't let that happen.

"Because of you, perhaps." L shrugged which earned him a quick gasp from the brunette.

"Me?" Light answered. But he needed to deduce. "Still thinking of ways to prove that I'm Kira? Because if that is so, you're plainly dissipating your precious time."

"Hmm..." L seemed to be enjoying the conversation as well as he got up from his couch and turned it so it was facing Light and sat on it again. "Come to think of it, I really haven't been working on that. Thanks for reminding me, Light-kun."

"Then what's your reason for accusing me of seeing yourself in a farce, Ryuzaki?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Positive."

"Do you really want to know?"

"I... I said positive." Light felt his heart race. It felt so close yet so far. He himself was in a farce right now. He couldn't confirm if L was just putting up an act or not.

"You really, _really _want to know?" L got to his feet and approached Light on the door and watched enthusiastically Light's reaction to his questions. Light's face in turn twitched.

"Yes." Light almost whispered, feeling L's face so close to his. He wished his heart would just stop beating right now or it might just explode.

"I was just wondering... am I special to you?" Light almost fell limp.

"Ryuzaki, I think I'd like to see that _Simpsons Special_." Light blurted out, obviously out of things to say. By this time his heartbeat was thrice as fast when he received L's friendly hug.

"No. I only made that up." Ryuzaki's stare was blank and stoic.

"Wh-what?!" Light almost exclaimed. Ryuzaki was blatantly admitting his own crime without budging. L's eyes were piercing through his own so he avoided it.

"Am I special, Light-kun?" L was still unreadable. Light felt a drop of sweat slide from his temple.

"What do you mean?" Light's reasoning faltered. His barricade was being invaded. He shrugged and moved back.

"Am I special?" Light was surprised by the way L spoke clearly and doubtless. His words were clear and deliberate. The thought didn't even seem mind him, as though he was just asking Light why he is angry.

"Yes, of course you are. You are a very special person, no doubt. Your intelligence is unquestionable and therefore you are special. And you are even special in more than one way."

"In emotional terms..." L rolled his eyes and thought deeply. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"You said so yourself, Ryuzaki. You are special. I adore you." Light was shocked by his choice of words. "I meant, I idolize you in the way you handle things and such stuff."

L cleared his throat before he said, "Do you love me?"

"What are you saying?!" Light felt his cheeks flush. L's eyes widened with bewilderment. "You are obviously playing around, Ryuzaki." Light turned away from L and began for the stairs. "I need some fresh air."

"Light-kun, this is your chance." Light halted and turned. "If you love me, I'm yours."

Light was puzzled because there was a sudden change of tone in the way Ryuzaki spoke. He narrowed his eyebrows and tried to see L's face but darkness failed him. And that could've been his only chance of seeing L's face flushing? But was he? He wanted to see what kind of face Ryuzaki made as he said those words. But he only saw his silhouette.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

So, what do you think will happen here?

Hang in there... I think there will be only two chapters more before I conclude this fiction. So if you will, please do leave me a review. Thanks.


End file.
